


He Hadn't Stopped Christmas From Coming [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Multi, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vecchio," Kowalski snarled, his hands flat on my desk as if that was the only way he could keep them away from my throat. "What are you giving Fraser for Christmas?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Hadn't Stopped Christmas From Coming [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Hadn't Stopped Christmas From Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377597) by [belmanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir). 



> Thanks to Garonne for alpha and to Scribe for beta; and to Malnpudl for technical advice on last year's podfic that has stood me in good stead this year. Also to Mific for some great companion art, and to our lovely and glamorous mods, Mizface & Hazelwho, for running another round of the C6D Big Bang! And to Belmanoir for writing this excellent story and giving me permission to podfic it.
> 
> This year I learned that my neighborhood is noisy in summer and that noise reduction options exist in the software but are not an unmixed blessing. Perhaps by the next long podfic, I will have figured out how to deal more gracefully with that issue.

[Click here for MP3 streaming/download link.](https://app.box.com/s/50pzfvu5h4cgjnzshn0e)

 

[Click here to download audiobook](https://app.box.com/s/o7opzwwsvvrjlnyem99a), complete with album cover (no streaming). Thanks to mific for generating it. 

 

[Download from the audiofic archive here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/he-hadnt-stopped-christmas-from-coming).

 

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

 

\---------  
Music credits:

 

**Christmas Wrapping** (The Waitresses)

**Twelve Days to Christmas** ( _She Loves Me,_ by Harnick  & Block, 1994 London Cast recording)

**Blue Christmas** ("Redwood," by Billy Hays and Jay Johnson, sung by The MIT Logarythms)

**Linus & Lucy** ("A Charlie Brown Christmas," by Vince Guaraldi, played by the Vince Guaraldi Trio)

**Fairytale of New York** (The Pogues)

**I'll be Home for Christmas** ("I'll Be Home for Christmas," by Gannon  & Kent, sung by Bing Crosby)

**Coventry Carol** ("Christmas," traditional, sung by The King's Singers)

**Deck the Hall** ("Oh Holy Night...," traditional, sung by The Mormon Tabernacle Choir)

**We Wish You a Merry Christmas** ("A Christmas Together," traditional, sung by John Denver  & The Muppets)

**Joseph Dearest** ("Noel: A Worldwide Christmas Celebration," traditional, sung by The Mormon Tabernacle Choir)

**Wintersong** (Sarah McLachlan)

**A Christmas Carol** ("Songs  & More Songs," Tom Lehrer)

**We Three Kings** ("A Festival of Carols," by John Henry Hopkins, sung by the Robert Shaw Choir)

**Jingle Bells** ("Merry Christmas with Bing Crosby and the Andrews Sisters," by James Lord Pierpont, sung by Bing Crosby and the Andrews Sisters)

**Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer** ("Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer," by Johnny Marks, sung by Burl Ives)

**Welcome Christmas** ( _How the Grinch Stole Christmas,_ by Seuss  & Hague, sung by The MGM studio orchestra & chorus)

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover and Art for the podfic of "He Hadn't Stopped Christmas from Coming"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319497) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
